World of Daventry
thumb|World of Daventry (KQ6 era)King's Quest Companion, 3rd-4th Edition The World of Daventry (aka Daventry) is the world in which King's Quest takes place according to the King's Quest Companion. It was created when magical individuals withdrew from the Other World. According to the games this is Earth of the distant past. Background Daventry came into existence after many of the more magical and mythical elements of the Other World got together and withdrew, creating a world less bound to logic and science and in more attuned to the irrational and fabulous.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 456 The universe of Daventry is divided into many parts. How many, may never be known, for the world (and its people) is always reinventing itself, and today's count of the number of realms, kingdoms, and deserts, and islands, and mountains to hold the sky will be different tomorrow. It is different again the day after tomorrow, and again the day after that, and again, and again. Today's fact is tomorrow's anachronism. In a world of magic and wonders, all is possible if not inevitable. The stars and sun and celestial bodies revolve around the sky, neither falling down upon the people's heads nor failing in their appointed rounds across the heavens.KQC2E, 48 Daventry is made of four or five great countries (the numbers have changed through time), which make up the bulk of the Known World. These include the Kingdom of Daventry and Sovereignty of Serenia on the continent of Serenia, the continent of Kolyma (and kingdom of the same name), and the lands of Llewdor and Tamir on the continent of Tanalore. At times portions of the continent of Serenia have vanished, and at that time, the continent was known as the continent of Daventry (as such even the continent of Serenia can alternatively be known as the continent of Daventry). This has happened at least twice in recent history. Around the time when great Three-Headed Dragon was attacking Daventry, and again during the Cataclysm. Around the time the dragon was invading Daventry, it is said the great Wizard Harlin used his powerful magic splitting the continent and moving the Great Mountains north and east of the woods of Serenia and created a vast ocean in between. Around the small village of Serenia he had created vast deserts (he had shifted the Endless Desert surrounding the village itself). These were created to be obstacles to prevent his enemies from reaching him. He had moved much of the continent of Serenia to a place referred to as the North. At the time what was left of Serenia consisted of unatural desert he created, and some woods to the north. Though what was left of the kingdom of Serenia, must have been a small area on the northern edge of the continent of Daventry (though its not indicated on any known maps of the time). Another important kingdom is the Land of the Green Isles, although it is not part of the so-called "great countries of the world" (as it is not a large kingdom). As for the rest of the world, little is known beyond the occasional tales of wanderers from unknown parts, the ravings of shipwrecked sailors, and the wild tales gasped out by those who staggered out of the mountains or deserts or the darkest of caves. There are tales of a place where the oceans are red and the sands are blue. Some claim to have seen islands that do not float in the waves, but hover above them; enchanted islands, perhaps the homes of great wizards. Kingdoms beneath the sea, jungles containing beasts the size of mountains and cities containing people the size of peas, are rumored to exist as well. If they don't exist at the moment, they will on some tomorrow.KQC2E, 57 During the cataclysm, much of the surrounding world vanished leaving only a flat section of the continent of Daventry, and surrounding lands. During this period both water and lava flowing off the edge of the world. As was explained, the Frozen Reaches were the end of the world at the time, and there was nought beyond. Continents *Daventry (aka Serenia) *Tanalore *Kolyma *the North Lands *Kingdom of Daventry *Kolyma *Llewdor *Tamir *Sovereignty of Serenia *Land of the Green Isles *Sirenia *Lycathia *Duchy Cumberford *Cumberland *Avalon *Monticore *Greys *Morton *The Swamp *Underground Realm of the Gnomes *Barren Region *Frozen Reaches Notes According to King's Quest Companion "World of Daventry" or simply "Daventry" is a name humans may use for the entire world where King's Quest's lands are located, although this is not the proper name of the planet. The areas of the world that have been explored are known as the Known WorldThe Royal Family: A Celebration. The world appears to actually be earth from a long time ago in the distant past, and like the present earth shares the solar system with celestial bodies such as the Sun and the planet Jupiter. At several points in history magical beings withdrew into Daventry to avoid persecution by the increasingly scientific societies. The world is continued to be called "Earth" by the gnomes from the Underground Realm of the Gnomes, and the occasional human (according to the games and manuals). Derek Karlavaegen once explained, "We have no name for our world, our universe, but you may call it Daventry if you like. We think of it as home." However, the world is also referred to as Daventry (or ''World of Daventry) by various authors of the Chronicles of Daventry including Derek himself. Derek also calls the world Earth in the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles.Guidebook to the Land of Isles, pg. Though the World of Daventry may represent ancient Earth period (at least according to Roberta and the games), the world follows the flat earth concept cosmologically. That is the oceans, rivers, and lava flow off the edge of the world. Though the edge of the world changed in size at any given time. This is shown both in KQ6 and in KQ8. In KQ8, the Snow Nymphs point out that during the events of the cataclysm the Frozen Reaches are the end of the world, and nought lays behind. It is known that the world has polar regions and these areas are ruled by Icebella.KQC4E, 207 References Category:Withdrawal Category:Worlds